Felicia Carmichael
Name: Felicia Carmichael Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Law, Gaming, Roleplaying Appearance: Felicia stands decently tall at 5'9" and tips the scales to 174 pounds. She is secretly sensitive about her weight, refusing to discuss it while hiding her figure under oversized sweatshirts. That being said, she isn't extremely overweight as much as slightly pudgy; she is still just as sensitive, however. Dark-skinned from her mixed heritage (Algonquin Native American and African American), Felicia has characteristic brown eyes and black hair running past her shoulders. Her hair is always braided and tied when she is in public, though she lets it down sometimes when she's alone in her room. Felicia's general body build is very far from dainty. Everything from large hands and feet to a heavy-set jaw contribute masculine qualities to her appearance, only offset by a decent amount of curviness present in her hips, chest and the rest of her face. Felicia's manner of dress is casual due to many factors, including but not limited to her distaste for how she looks, a slight rebellious streak against the uptight nature of her parents, and a mild tomboyish streak. Her typical day sees her wearing denim pants and the aforementioned sweatshirt, a pair of old black and red sneakers, and a single plain silver ring on her right hand. Biography: Felicia's parents, Quinn Carmichael and Denise Batten, met by chance when Denise moved to the Bayview area from New England. She had looked into investing in farmland or possibly even a ranch when she met Quinn, a waterworks engineer, at a local pizza parlor. The two found love at first pepperoni-covered slice and were married two years later, moving to the Bayview area where they have lived ever since. Together, they had two children, Angela (currently 23) and Felicia Carmichael. Felicia was lucky enough to grow up in a stable household with two loving parents and a tolerable older sister. Even with near-perfect conditions, children will be children, and Felicia was quite the trouble maker as a child. About as tactless as any other hyper child and playing as rough as any scrappy boy, Felicia found herself on the undesirable side of disciplinary action quite a bit. Whether it be from her parents or the vice principal of elementary school, Felicia grew up in the face of trouble. Near the end of fourth grade, Felicia decided enough was quite enough; upon returning home from school, she managed to locate Angela before Angela could visit her friends, bringing up the question "How come I get in trouble all the time and you don't?" Angela happened to be taking a high school law course at the time, and was thinking about going to college to be a lawyer (something that never came to pass, as Angela moved on to Business Management). The advice she gave to Felicia would be something that the girl would remember for the rest of her life: "You can't just slam through all of the rules, you have to learn them and then skirt around them". This soon became Felicia's mantra, though she eventually shortened it to "Don't fight the rules, bend them to your own advantage". Perhaps Angela hadn't meant to tell her sister that, essentially, rules were made to be subverted. Whether this was or was not the case, that was exactly how Felicia took it. Staring in fifth grade, Felicia shifted her scholastic image to that of a model image, presenting herself in the best light possible to her teachers. Meanwhile, Felicia did everything she could to uphold that image in the easiest way possible, leaving her with time and effort to do things SHE wanted to do. She never copied off of students, she participated in 'group collaborations' with them. She didn't do homework for money, she 'helped them with their assignment and took tips'. These descriptions were not public declarations as much as they were self-justifications for Felicia to be able to cope with her own methods, but she was hardly ever disciplined from that point on regardless. Through the later years of elementary school (grades 5-8), Felicia found two 'safe havens' in terms of socializing: middle school girl cliques, and online gaming. Felicia's true comfort zone was in video games. If the school had to pick a representative for the 'hardcore gamer girl' stereotype, there would be a good chance that Felicia would be the winner. That is, if she didn't keep her love for gaming a closely-guarded secret. In order to maintain popularity in the tough environment that is school (and popularity is a key ingredient when you like to bend rules), Felicia associated herself with the groups of popular girls. She even pretended to like girly things such as hair, nails, who's the cutest guy in school (she's actually bisexual, so she can't even relate to most girls on THAT), et cetera. Once that final bell rang and Felicia went home, she could be herself again. Freshmen year of high school brought a very important and beloved gift to Felicia. From the first time she ever walked through the front doors and tried to find her homeroom, she sensed something was different. Most of the cliques seemed to have melted away, and the ones that remained weren't wildly popular like they once were. As popularity was Felicia's goal to retain her status of 'power', at least among the students, she gave being honest about her hobbies a try. To her surprise, it was a hit, especially with the guys. All through high school, Felicia hung out with the guys a lot more, proportionately, than she did with the girls. It was in high school that, thanks to the broadcasting of something called 'SoTF', Felicia became interested in organizing a sort of roleplay to parallel the 'show'. She started up a website in hopes of drawing some attention and, yet again, her efforts paid off. By the end of Junior Year, she had 25 people participating in the roleplay community. As much fun as she was having finally fitting in and being herself, Felicia didn't lose sight of her future goals. Starting her senior year of high school, she began to prepare herself to head to college and then law school. It had been the better part of a decade since Angela spurred Felicia's interest in rule-bending, and her thirst for knowing the ins and outs of laws had never ceased. Felicia's future plans of becoming a famous lawyer, specifically a defense attorney (to get other people out of trouble like she did for herself) were and still are a big part of what drives her day to day. Advantages: Felicia's tomboyish nature serves to give her an advantage that many girls wouldn't have right off the bat: the will to get down-and-dirty to perform a task. As such, if forced to kill, Felicia would be stable enough to be able to carry out the dirty deed. Of course, ever-searching for ways to get around rules, Felicia would be more likely to use her charms in order to socialize with somebody else, using them to kill people instead if given the choice. Disadvantages: The first and most striking disadvantage about Felicia is also one of the things considered an advantage, and that's her scheming, rule-bending nature. If anybody picks up on the fact that she likes to play puppet-master, she'd most likely be singled out as a prime target. In addition to this drawback, Felicia's obsessions with gaming and roleplaying, when combined with the stress of having a bunch of people trying to kill you, are likely to force her to 'adapt' to the situation by treating it as all just a big game, thus partially disconnecting her from reality. If she gets disconnected too far, she'll get reckless and put herself in a deadly situation. Designated Number: Female student no. 082 --- Designated Weapon: Electric Carving Knife Conclusion: Well, G082, I hope you can carve out a place for yourself in this game. At least serve up some decent entertainment. Your penchant for bending rules could be interesting in day to day life, but I'm afraid here you'll find yourself powerless. The above biography is as written by MK Kilmarnock. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: MK Kilmarnock Kills: Sebastian Decartes, Tiffany Chanders Killed By: N/A (Escaped) Collected Weapons: Electric Carving Knife (issued weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads This is a list of threads that contain Felicia, in chronological order The Past: *Where East Meets West Pre-game: *Popping the Question *Coulda Been a Contender *The Dance Must Go On! V4: *Random Spawns are a Bitch *The Hills are Alive *Can't I Just Die A Disney Death? *In Theory, This Should Be Easy *Legoland Empire *The Man Your Man Could Smell Like *Monsters *The Cavalry Arrives Post-Game: *Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep *Have It Your Way *Paradigm Shift *V4 Epilogue: Peace Accords *Three Rounds *Rainfall on Unmarked Graves *All The People We Used To Know Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Felicia Carmichael. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I thought Felicia was great. She's another character I was very happy to see survive, and she actually got pretty good amounts of stuff done after the game, too. Felicia felt like an experiment for Ricky in some ways, but it was also clear that Ricky had enough points of reference to really breathe life and relatability into Felicia. Like many kids in V4, she wasn't perfect. Even before the game, Felicia had made morally questionable choices, abandoning her prom date in favor of Rosa Fiametta without any real explanation to him. In game, Felicia rather improbably found herself as more of a voice of reason for her group, strong enough to disagree with Aislyn but rational enough to consider that she could be wrong. The group had one of the better sets of dynamics in V4, because all the characters were relatable and sympathetic yet at the same time there was a definite edge of tension to the proceedings, this nervous feeling that things could easily go disastrously wrong. It makes a lot of sense that Felicia's the only survivor, because, I think, she was the most flexible, staying grounded in herself but taking hard choices if she had to. Felicia also managed two kills during the game, making her tied for second-most-kills of the V4 survivors (along with Simon Telamon and Kimberly Nguyen). Felicia was cool because she did feel bad about her actions, but also realized that, in the situation, they made sense. She felt bad, but didn't let it dominate her. Overall, I think Felicia's a good character, flawed as a person but with a sincere desire to do right, one I'm left believing she will carry through on. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors